


Anticipation

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli returns to LA for Tutka Roadtrip<br/>(this is old, from March.  Just posting it on AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous reader asked I write another Lambski and donated money to charity water as my "incentive". How could I refuse that? She wanted a short fic on Sauli's return, no sex, but the build up to it. Not sure this is what she wanted but here it is.

Sauli's feeling naughty. He lied to Adam about which flight they were taking to LA. He figures it's time to come clean. He takes out his phone and sends a text:  
 _at the airport boarding  
see you soon_

It doesn't take long before his phone buzzes. Katri shakes her head at him but he sticks out his tongue and laughs.  
 _Whatttt!!!!_

Sauli can picture Adam's face. He's probably in shock. He can't help but giggle, then again he's been doing that ever since they arrived at the airport.  
 _made a mistake  
getting there tonight your time not 2m_

He uses the shorthand for tomorrow that Adam uses.  
 _NO WAY!!!! Flight?_

Sauli smiles and bites his lip.  He quickly types out the correct flight number. He knows Adam was planning on staying in tonight so he knew there wouldn't be any plans to break. His phone buzzes again.  
 _Looking it up  
OMG!!!! Baby!!! You made my night  
I'll have someone pick you up_

Sauli quickly types back.  
 _No need. have a room at the Hilton_

He pockets his phone while he stores their luggage. He feels it vibrating in his pants and Katri laughs and elbows him. He takes it out and sits down in the middle seat. One thing he's learned recently is how to sleep on a plane. He figured Katri would prefer the window seat so she could gaze outside while he sleeps. Plus she promised he could use her boobs for a pillow. He may not be attracted to them but they sure are comfortable.

He looks at his phone.  
 _room number?  
if that’s okay_

Sauli's eyes go all soft when he reads the last text. As if he wouldn't want Adam there. He texts him the number and then adds:  
 _you better be there_

Adam replies instantly.  
 _thanks babe  
you made me so happy_

Sauli types back:  
 _cant wait to see u  
miss u so much_

The announcement to turn off all phones is made and Sauli quickly texts Adam that he has to go. He keeps his phone out, staring at the picture of Adam. Katri starts talking to him in rapid Finnish about how pathetic he is but she's smiling and he knows she's teasing him.

He looks at her and shrugs. "I'm happy," he says simply. He smiles and lays his head on her shoulder.

* * *

If Sauli thinks he's the only one who can be sneaky, he's got another thing coming. Adam waits at one of the computer stations on the second floor. He can see the lobby over the top of the divider and he'll know when Sauli arrives. He doesn't even try to pretend to hide who he is. No glasses, makeup or hat tonight. There is no way he is going to have flat hair the first time he sees Sauli after a month.

He takes out his phone and sends a few texts.  
 _When you arrive  
I'll be watching  
You'll know I'm here  
You'll feel it in your bones  
And when the time is right  
I'll reach out and touch you_

Adam lets out a naughty little laugh. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when Sauli reads that. Knowing Sauli like he does, he'll probably have something nasty to say. That's one of the many things he loves about him. They both have dirty minds.

He checks his phone for the time yet again. Based on when the flight arrived, and giving time for customs and baggage claim, Sauli should be here anytime. Adam sorts through his twitter feed while he waits. The fans are trying to guess when Sauli will arrive. If they only knew. His phone vibrates.  
 _Touch me please  
Im semi hard already_

Adam sucks in his breath and licks his lips.  
 _soon  
very soon_

Another text from Sauli:  
 _Just pulled up to the hotel_

Adam sends off one last message.  
 _not much longer  
are you ready for me_

Adam turns off his phone. They could've called each other but it's sexier and more mysterious in texts. He peeks down into the lobby. He hears Sauli before he sees him. He'd know that laugh anywhere. He looks at him and smiles before he turns and heads to the floor of Sauli's room. He has no idea how he survived for a month without seeing him.

He takes the stairs, two at a time to the floor and waits around the corner. He scoped the area out earlier and from here he can look around the edge and see the elevators and Sauli's suite is the first one. He hasn't quite figured out how to sneak up on him though.

He hears the elevator ding and Sauli's voice, talking in rapid Finnish. He could listen to that all night, and he has. One time when he couldn't sleep. Sauli sang to him in his native tongue. Adam had no idea what he was saying but he was spellbound.

Adam watches Sauli walk to his room and enter the key. He leans back when Sauli suddenly stops and turns around. Then he hears the door softly close.

He looks and sees Katri still at her door. Adam smiles as a plan forms.

* * *

Sauli enters the hotel and glances around but doesn't see Adam anywhere. Adam was right about one thing. He can feel him. His blood is alive like it hasn't been in a month. His heart is beating at what he calls the "Adam" rhythm. Katri is talking to him and he's making the normal responses but all his senses are on alert for Adam.

They check in and Sauli has never been so impatient. He figures Adam must be hiding in his room. He's a celebrity. It would probably be easy for him to get a key. They walk to the elevator doors and Sauli's nerves are on end when the doors open. Everywhere he walks he's looking for him. Because he knows Adam's here. Somewhere in this hotel. Sauli is dying for Adam to touch him. Just like he promised in his text.

He's almost disappointed when Adam isn't in the elevator, nor is he waiting when the doors open on his floor. It's madness, this game. He's at his door when a sense of awareness races up his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He takes a deep breath. Adam's close. He knows it. He stops and looks around but doesn’t see anyone. He shakes off the feeling and enters his room. He looks everywhere but it's empty.

He tries to call Adam but it goes straight to voice mail. Where is he?

His phone rings and it's Katri. She's all excited about her room and she wants to come see his. She can barely speak she's so wound up. Sauli tells her it's fine. He has nothing else to do while he waits. Of course this is Katri so when she arrives she wants a complete tour. He gives her a tour and checks his phone while she inspects the bath tub.

"Adam hasn't called. I told him we were here," he says frowning.

"He's probably on his way," she says.

He looks at his phone again. He's not on his way. He's here. Somewhere.

* * *

Adam sneaks in, through the slightly open door, when he hears Sauli and Katri go into the bathroom. He quickly finds a spot to hide, under the bed. It's not clever but it'll work. Thank God Katri was up for helping him. After he calmed her down when she saw him. She was a tad hyper.

He controls his breathing as best he can when he hears them enter the room. He hears the door and then Sauli's talking to his voice mail.

"Where are you? I'm here. Waiting."

He feels the bed move when Sauli jumps on it and listens to him sigh. Tonight he gets to hold him. He's hard thinking about it. He listens as Sauli gets off and rummages through his bag. He can hear him walking into the bathroom and a few minutes later he hears the water running.

Adam rolls out and checks his appearance in the mirror. He decides to get naked. It'll save time and the first time is going to be fast. It's been too long for anything else. He walks over and turns off the light, the only glow from the bathroom. He hides behind the floor plant by the window and waits, a smile on his face, anticipation flowing through his veins.

* * *

Sauli washes up and gets out. Where the hell is Adam? His nerves are almost shot waiting for him to appear.

He quickly dries off and leaves the towel on the floor. He walks into the other room and freezes. He left the light on. He knows he did. Adam's here. Somewhere in this room, he's here.

"Adam," he whispers.

He walks slowly a few steps to turn on the lamp when he hears a rustling behind him. Before he can turn around he feels Adam's arms wrap around and he's pulled back to his warm, naked body. The contact makes his skin shiver and goose bumps break out everywhere.

He feels Adam's lips on his neck, and moans when his tongue licks a path to his ear.

"You're bound to me," he hears Adam whisper in his ear. His voice filled with desire.

"Yes," is all he can say before the fire sweeps him away.

 


End file.
